


attending parents day

by lapeace



Series: kokuyo gang shenanigans [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dad is Stressed, Dad!Verde, Family Feels, Gen, Green Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Freeform, Parents Day, The Oldest Child Almost Threw a Tantrum, The Youngest is Dumb but Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapeace/pseuds/lapeace
Summary: in which the kokuyo gang pestered dr. verde until he agreed to attend parents day as fran's father. he did and everything works well because after all, mukuro already chose "cayman" (the name of dr. verde's animal partner) as fran's surname during enrollment. this is all according to his plan. no, it's not for his amusement, he promised chrome when she inquired. why would you even think that way?now the caymans is considered as that father and son duo blessed with good genes and everyone is ogling at them. also they are spanish apparently.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Joushima Ken & Kakimoto Chikusa & Rokudou Mukuro & M.M & Fran, Flan | Fran & Chrome Dokuro, Flan | Fran & Fuuta de la Stella, Flan | Fran & Joushima Ken, Flan | Fran & Kakimoto Chikusa, Flan | Fran & M.M., Flan | Fran & Rokudou Mukuro, Flan | Fran & Verde (Katekyo Hitman Reborn), Kokuyo Gang & Verde
Series: kokuyo gang shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	attending parents day

**Author's Note:**

> it's okay if you didn't read the first part. this can stand alone.

Fran knew that his master agreed to enroll him in school as a prank on him. Joke's back on his master though. He still lavishes in his memory of when Mukuro's face soured the moment he said, "I enjoyed it, master. I'll go to school after all," on his first day of school.

He didn't, of course. He has no opinion of school and he only said that because he knew it would irritate his master. Now it's just a matter of keeping up the mask and frankly speaking, he didn't mind at all. He just sits in the classroom and toy with his classmates most of the time anyway.

"Master, Verrypoo," he calls on to Mukuro and Verde, "I'm really thankful that you want me to go to school."

Did he say that to annoy them both? Of course, not. Why would he even do that? Where would he even learn how to annoy anyone? He's a good child, alright.

Mukuro, sitting on the front passenger seat and Verde driving beside him, both glanced at him with visible annoyance.

Mukuro did not retort. He wore his huge headphones intending to block his apprentice's voice but not after throwing a pineapple illusion at Fran's face.

Verde could still not believe he agreed to this. These kids are over the top and given a chance for a dramatic entrance in any ocassion, they'd grab it.

Did he just used one of his car invention for them? No, he didn't. He did it for himself. He's a reputable scientist and he'd rather not take the public transport.

Did he just allowed Mukuro to use an illusion on him so he could appear as an adult? Just ... for this? Well, he did. But not because of these children. It's for his reputation. It would have been weird if he attended this parents day with a body of a 5 years old. He's glad that the Arcobaleno curse is already lifted and he honestly didn't mind the body of a baby even back then as long as he can still go on with his experiments but it's still frustrating that his body did not revert to its original adult state immediately right after the curse was lifted.

"Make sure to defeat all your classmates, runt." He heard Ken saying to Fran.

"Was it a competition?" M.M wondered.

"It's not. It's just like a normal day except parents will watch them," Chikusa answered.

Thank god for that, Verde thought to himself. At least one of them is on the proper state of mind.

"Then make sure to answer all of the teacher's questions correctly, Fran!" M.M advised aggressively while shaking Fran's apple head.

Fran nodded absentmindedly while rummaging his bag and shooing M.M's hands. Then he turned to Chrome, "I don't have bento today? These are all junk foods."

Chrome eyed Ken indignantly but spoke softly otherwise. "Ken, what did you do?"

"Those were all his favorites anyway!" Ken countered.

Verde sighed deeply. If he weren't driving, he would have face-palmed already.

"It doesn't matter! Professor Verde already said we should cut eating junk foods." Chrome was, for the better word of it, trying to restrain herself from snapping at Ken.

Good thing M.M and Chikusa already beat her into it.

Meanwhile, Mukuro took out Fran's bento out of nowhere then dropped it on the boy's lap. Not minding the chaos that ensued. Except that illusions of pineapples are now continuously dropping on Ken's head.

"We're close," Verde announced. The children did not react however and continued bickering with one another.

Mukuro took down his headphones and turned to Fran. "Kufufu~ How's your friendship with Fuuta-kun again?"

"Good, of course. Unlike at all of you, he's not scared of me," he bluntly answered. "You're scary, master. I once thought you're the pineapple head fairy, remember? Don't go near him because you'll scare him away."

At that, the boy received a blow on his apple hat. "You're truly an annoying piece of shit. We can never have a proper conversation with you."

Verde looked at Mukuro suspiciously and the illusionist only raised an eyebrow at him. It's fine that he didn't know why Mukuro seems to be interested in Fran's friend. Why would he even care anyway? He's just staying with these kids because of Mukuro's talents. He's not staying for any other reasons, mind you.

The kokuyo gang piled out of the car one by one and immediately, students and parents entering the school turned their gaze on them. Some of them are even visibly whispering with one another.

For what reason, even Verde cannot be sure. It's his first time attending this kind of event. Fran stood beside him, his one hand clinging at the hem of his white coat, then he turned to the others.

"Professor, give me the car keys. I shall drive ourselves to school," Mukuro said.

Verde doubts that and shook his head and before he could even say something, Ken interjected: "Let me drive, Mukuro-san!"

"Kufufu- Ken, you don't even have a license," Mukuro said almost immediately.

"Wow! So does that mean you do, Mukuro-chan?" M.M gushed.

Mukuro brought out a license from his pocket. It's made of illusions, Verde was sure. He then extended his hands on the professor's direction waiting to receive the car keys. But Verde shook his head and addressed Chikusa instead, "Please make sure to confiscate Ken's junk foods, remind M.M about her assignment in Science that is already past due date, and persuade Mukuro to at least attend class today."

Chikusa nodded. "How troublesome, Dr. Verde. But I'll try."

"I'm offended that you wouldn't trust me on this, Professor." Mukuro said, his mouth curved in vexation.

The professor turned to Chrome next, completely ignoring Mukuro, "Make sure to eat lunch on time then drink your medicine. You're still underweight."

Chrome nodded and inspected her bag. She realized that she forgot her medicines and looked at the professor in almost panic but Mukuro grabbed her hand and slipped in her medicine. Immediately calming Chrome in the process whilst making a great show in front of Dr. Verde of being responsible.

Verde didn't buy it. Mukuro is especially attentive of Chrome anyway and this is nothing new. Mukuro has to realize that he doesn't play favoritism. Still ... he eventually dropped the car keys on his ready hand. It's not like he can trust the others when it comes to driving so his best bet is still Mukuro. His only prayer is for him to drive safely and not deliver every one straight to hell.

"Do not forget to drop off Ch—" Mukuro cut him.

"Thank god you've finally come to your senses and worry not, Professor. Kufufu~ We'll drop Chrome to her school, of course."

Ken, Chikusa, Chrome and M.M started playing the Janken game in order to determine who is going to sit on the front passenger.

To his great delight (and surprise), Ken won and hurriedly entered the car without even saying good bye to Verde and Fran. He was immediately followed by M.M.

Chikusa patted Fran in the head a little before getting inside and Chrome told Fran to, "Treat the professor nicely and don't cause trouble today." In which the boy just grunted but promised he will. To him, Chrome is scarier than his master when she really needs to.

Mukuro turned to Fran. "Kufufu~ Child, better start calling the professor Dad," he said rather mockingly to Verde's dismay. "We'll get you after class. Bye."

At that, Verde and Fran was left on their own.

Verde looked down at Fran. The boy was still holding onto the hem of his white coat absentmindedly. He's daydreaming again, Verde was sure. Fran would just often get into this absentminded state whenever he's daydreaming so he grabbed his little hands and guided him inside the school.

Fran then looked at him and then on their hands then just shrugged.

Verde is still confused about this whole ordeal. He's just going to stand behind the classroom with the other parents. Why do they even need to do this? It also irked him that it's as if they are being ogled by students and their parents alike.

Why? Is Fran an outcast? Was he being bullied?

Verde shook his head. Impossible. If anything, it is more likely for Fran to do the bullying.

No, wait. Fran is often away in his head so it is quite impossible for him to invest an effort or time into bullying someone. Pulling a prank once in a while is likely but focusing his energy into bullying? Nah.

So if it turned out that Fran is being bullied, there was no other choice but to talk to his teachers about it. He knew enough child psychology as it is. Fran is already twisted in some ways and it wouldn't do him any good if the child gets worse. He's not going to do it for Fran. He's going to do it for himself—to protect his peace of mind, you know?

"Fran-kun!" A young boy of Fran's age having light brown hair caught up to them. He was followed by a kindly woman who he knew as Nana Sawada, mother of the 10th generation boss of Vongola. He researched about the Vongola family before.

Nana bowed to him politely as customary and he did the same.

Fran looked up to Verde first and the doctor nodded. Letting go of his hand so the two boys can walk together ahead.

The two parents stay just a bit behind the boys and followed them.

"I finally met Fran-kun's father," Nana said brightly, "He often visits us and tells fascinating stories about his family."

Verde was a bit taken aback. "He do?"

"You didn't know?"

What he knew is that Fran would at times ask permission to be away so he could play with himself saying he needed to be alone sometimes or he'll pester everyone. At Nana's confused tone, the doctor improvised. He is after all, for appearance's sake, pretending to be Fran's father.

"Actually, I'm raising him alone together with his other brothers and sisters so I couldn't account for them all of the time. You must think I'm a bad father," Verde hurriedly said.

Nana looked at him sympathetically. This is Mukuro Rokudo's fault. How dare those children put him up with this?! He's a scientist of great caliber but a housewife is taking pity on him.

"No, of course not! It must have been hard for you to raise them alone and I can relate. I'm sure you're doing great."

Verde then looked at Fuuta happily conversing with Fran then he realized that the boy is being brought up in a nice environment. Nana is already a master at running a household and Verde, a man of science, will always take an opportunity to learn. It wouldn't hurt to learn from this woman how to run a household. He has to do it so he could at least focus back on his research once the children already fall into a nice routine. He is doing it for science and for himself. Nothing more.

He then asked Nana a few advices on how to run a household. Nana obliged until they enter the boys' classroom.

Upon stepping inside the classroom, Fran finally realized that something weird is happening. They've been receiving a lot of gazes today. Verde and Nana continued to walk until they reached the back of the classroom and stood together with the other parents who are already in there. On the other hand, Fran and Fuuta stopped midway because Fran was still processing this.

"Is everything okay? Why did we stop?" Fuuta asked, waving his hand in front of Fran's face.

"A lot of people are looking at us today. Even our classmates. Is it because of my hat?"

"No, we're already used with your hat."

Then what is it? Fran wondered. After thinking for a few seconds, he gave up though. Never mind. The boy couldn't be bothered.

A soon as the two boys took their respective seats (placed side by side), three of her girl classmates approached them. They were looking at him and glancing to the doctor's direction simultaneously. He can't even remember these girls' name. The only classmate he can actually remember is Fuuta because he thinks he's a nice guy. The little prince doesn't think he's weird and understands him whenever he's spacing out. Also, it was really cool that he can induce zero gravity.

The girls politely conversed with Fuuta but eventually turned their attention to him.

"Hello, Fran-kun." One of the girls greeted smilingly.

Is he in the mood to talk with anyone except for Fuuta? The answer is no but Fuuta was encouraging him to reply and he also remembered what Chrome said earlier.

"Hi."

"We just have a question," one of the girls started before continuing with a whisper, "The guy with glasses wearing a white coat, is he really your dad?"

Fran only nodded and the three girls giggled.

"He looks so cool! What is his job?" The other girl asked.

What's his job again? Fran was considering to say he's a doctor but he had a hunch that that's not exactly correct. Until he remembered that his master specifically visited him before he sleep last night and said, "Fran, stop catching Ken's stupidity. The doctor is a scientist. Remember that. He is a scientist."

"He is a scientist," Fran finally replied.

Before he could even see the girls' reaction, the bell started to ring and everyone went back to their seats.

They greeted the teacher and she welcomed all the parents then reminded everyone to treat this day normally.

The class went on to have a discussion and Verde would be lying if he said that he didn't find all this as fascinating. Later when he gets home, he will at least read a few papers about Japan's educational culture and landscape. Perhaps learning a few things about the psychological contribution of conducting a parents day would make him appreciate it more.

Unfortunately though, it was rather annoying whenever the other parents especially the women would look at his direction. It makes him conscious about himself. Did Mukuro made some ugly changes in his features? That brat.

The teacher was discussing about family saying that it was really timely because it's parents day. The discussion was really interactive and whenever a student gets to answer correctly, their parent would congratulate them back. When Fran gets to answers correctly, would he do the same? He hopes not.

Amidst the discussion, one girl raised her hand that made Verde piqued his interest. "Teacher, what's a scientist? What do they do?"

The teacher paused a bit then smiled at the direction of the parents. "Would it be too much to hope that one of our guest is a scientist? We don't often encounter them since it's a rare job. But a direct answer for the students is very much welcome. Anyone?"

Should he tell them? Speaking about himself doesn't interest him though. If it was about his studies, his experiments, or his inventions, he'd gladly do so.

But Fran has different plans. He looked at Verde directly knowing full well that the doctor is not interested. Verde wanted to strangle the child at the moment. Then he started pestering his closest seatmates saying, "My dad is actually a scientist. Cool, huh?"

Fran succeeded and his classmate in front who is visibly annoyed called the attention of the teacher. "Teacher, Fran kept telling us that his dad is a scientist!" His classmate looked back at him, "You shouldn't embbarass your father!"

Everyone inside the classroom looked at Fran who is now currently slumped in his table with his bored eyes. Then to Verde's great concern, they eventually turned to him. It was silent for a moment until the teacher spoke awkwardly, "Um ... I'm sorr—"

"Yes, I'm a scientist," he immediately said. It dawned to him that he was actually annoyed since it's as if most of them already assumed that Fran was lying. No, wait. Not that. Why would he even bother himself with Fran? He was annoyed because isn't it obvious with the way he carries himself?

The class was in awe. The doctor sees Fuuta and Nana clapping in delight. He can even hear a hefty amount of "Wow!"

That's right, people. This is the second coming of Da Vinci, Verde would like to say but didn't because for some reason, he's still annoyed. He cleared his throat then turned to the girl who asked the question. Who in return, blushed profusely. Verde wanted to shake his head and tell the kid that she's too young to have crushes. Although it's normal for a child to look up and admire someone older, Verde wasn't pleased. He also finally realized that people had been ogling at him for the same reason. Mukuro probably did something right with his illusions after all.

"I study a lot then discover a lot of things in return, I also conduct many experiments and make inventions. One of my greatest inventions include the 07RCBLN Submarine which is currently the most state of the art submarine in the whole world," he simply said which earned him another wave of awe. He hid his pride well.

One of the fathers coughed loudly and made a great show of hiding a laugh. The sound was really annoying, to say the very least.

"You're lying, sir. I worked for the marines and knew that it was invented by an illusive Spanish scientist that goes by the name Dr. Verde. No one knows his current whereabouts," he said confidently.

Fran whistled. His Verrypoo is visibly annoyed.

"He is in Japan right now attending parents day for his son," Verde replied in a clipped voice.

By now, Fran is enjoying the doctor's annoyance too much he's torn between screaming, "Serves you right! Verrypoo is a legit scientist, duh! Tell him Verrypoo!" Or following Chrome's, "Don't cause trouble for today." He chose the latter even though he really preferred the former.

"That's impossible. Dr. Verde is Spanish," the father said.

Verde massaged his nose between the bridge of his eyes then he fixed his glasses before retorting back.

"I am Professor Verde Cayman and does it look like I'm Japanese to you? I'm Spanish," he said. Then hastily added, "My son and I are Spanish."

Fran nodded. He is not Spanish but he nodded anyway. He didn't even know what that meant. He's Fran, not Spanish.

The teacher then finally found the right moment to intervene and calm things down. All the while, Verde was already contemplating to transfer Fran into another school. The fact that there are ignoramus and rude parents among them must mean that some kids in here have bad role models.

In the end, he decided not to almost immediately. Fran had only one friend that is within his age and it would be awful to pull him away from his only friend. Not that he cared, of course. Fran needs other people to divert his attention away from toying with him so he could focus in his studies.

The discussion continued to flow more peacefully but people are still ogling at him from time to time. He ignored them well.

To his horror, the last part of the discussion is for the students to share their favorite family member and why. He didn't know what's going to come out of Fran's mouth. He only wished that it isn't too embarrassing.

Most students are giving the name of their parents who came with them and every time each turn moves closer to Fran, his dread gets heavier and heavier.

Then it was Fuuta's turn. Fran was next to him.

Fuuta answered, "Everyone is my favorite! Tsuna-nii always looks after us and he also makes sure that we're safe; Lambo and I-pin appreciates me as a big brother and they are always doing their best; and maman loves us all very much."

Everyone clapped at his wonderful answer with Nana giving the loudest clap.

"Now, Fran-kun, how about you? Who's your favorite family member?" the teacher asked.

Verde wanted to turn off his hearing. He didn't want to be embarrassed in front of many people. Contrary to what many of his colleagues think of him, he does care for his image even for just a little.

Fran abruptly stood up, surprising others as he did. He didn't even looked at the doctor before answering.

"I don't have a favorite family member. They are all annoying," Fran replied as a matter of fact.

Verde wanted run. The other parents are looking at him with pity.

But then Fran continued speaking, "Ken-nii-san always give me junk foods and even though dad already said it's unhealthy, he still brings me junk foods and even allow me to eat his favorite ones. He is so weird,

"Chikusa-nii-san treats me as an adult and leaves me alone when I ask for it yet he didn't mind when I invade his privacy. Why is he like that?

"W.W. is always screaming at me and she also makes sure that my things are of high quality. She likes giving me expensive things even though I ruin it most of the time and I didn't even ask for it but she kept giving me. How dare her?

"Chrome doesn't talk to me often because she's a quiet person yet she always wash and iron my clothes, and she makes me bento and she also scolds me whenever she thinks I'm acting up but that's impossible though because I'm a nice kid so she's invading my privacy,

"Master trains me to be the best so I can protect myself and he's the first one to recognize me and accept me even though I was already content with myself. He is also strict and wants me to work hard. He always pushes me and encourages me to be better. He's exploiting me, okay? Because he knew I'm great," Fran paused then tapped onto his apple hat as if racking it for some knowledge.

He shrugged before finally saying, "And dad didn't left us. For some reason ... he stayed."

Fran then faced Verde from his seat then raised an okay thumb at him. Verde was shaking his head in disbelief. Who would have thought that Fran is capable of giving a dramatic speech? Great acting, the doctor said to himself proudly. He returned the okay thumb then smirked in delight. Everyone was smiling at the father-son duo after that.

The parents day eventually passed without having any more issues and Verde was quite happy about the results—happy about Fran. Wait, that didn't sound right. He meant he's happy about experiencing such event for himself.

Parents didn't have to stay for the whole day but right after walking with Nana Sawada to the gate, he had decided to just wait for Fran after all. He was allowed to stay in the school's library and he spent hours reading plenty of materials about his studies. It was really a good thing that he keeps digital copies on his phone and it's not often he gets to have a time for himself these days. Living with children really takes away most of his time.

Chikusa sends him an update from time to time. Like a photo of Chrome's back while entering her school; Ken throwing tantrums after his junk foods were confiscated; M.M with a furious face in front of the faculty room as she was submitting her assignment; and Mukuro seating beside a window looking outside and obviously not paying attention in class.

He also received a text from Mukuro saying that they'll go for them once Fuuta is already separated from Fran. The doctor was curious because he thought Mukuro was interested with the ranking prince. It turns out that all he really wanted was to not show himself in front of the kid.

When the final bell rings, he met Fran and Fuuta in front of the school gate. Fuuta then bid his goodbye then the Caymans waited for the Kokuyo gang so they could all go home together.

**Author's Note:**

> verrypoo is what fran calls Verde in one of the translations in the manga. also, i didn't plan this to be this long but my dumb head couldn't stop lmao. thank you for coming here.
> 
> another thing, i've read this multiple times before posting and even considered to revise it as a whole because of the feeling that they are too ooc especially mukuro, fran, and verde. but nah, the last arc is a statement that mukuro was robbed of his childhood but if given a chance to act like a normal teenager, it naturally surfaces for him. then fran is literally an unpredictable child and while verde doesn't care about other things except for his experiments, there are moments when his kindness accidentally shows. so yeah, i ended up not minding at all.


End file.
